Extracellular nucleic acids have been identified in blood, plasma, serum and other body fluids. Extracellular nucleic acids that are found in respective samples are to a certain extent degradation resistant due to the fact that they are protected from nucleases (e.g. because they are secreted in form of a proteolipid complex, are associated with proteins or are contained in vesicles). The presence of elevated levels of extracellular nucleic acids such as DNA and/or RNA in many medical conditions, malignancies, and infectious processes is of interest inter alia for screening, diagnosis, prognosis, surveillance for disease progression, for identifying potential therapeutic targets, and for monitoring treatment response. Additionally, elevated fetal DNA/RNA in maternal blood is being used to determine e.g. gender identity, assess chromosomal abnormalities, and monitor pregnancy-associated complications. Thus, extracellular nucleic acids are in particular useful in non-invasive diagnosis and prognosis and can be used e.g. as diagnostic markers in many fields of application, such as non-invasive prenatal genetic testing, oncology, transplantation medicine or many other diseases and, hence, are of diagnostic relevance (e.g. fetal- or tumor-derived nucleic acids). However, extracellular nucleic acids are also found in healthy human beings. Common applications and analysis methods of extracellular nucleic acids are e.g. described in WO97/035589, WO97/34015, Swarup et al, FEBS Letters 581 (2007) 795-799, Fleischhacker Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 1075: 40-49 (2006), Fleischhacker and Schmidt, Biochmica et Biophysica Acta 1775 (2007) 191-232, Hromadnikova et al (2006) DNA and Cell biology, Volume 25, Number 11 pp 635-640; Fan et al (2010) Clinical Chemistry 56:8.
Traditionally, the first step of isolating extracellular nucleic acids from a cell-containing biological sample such as blood is to obtain an essentially cell-free fraction of said sample, e.g. either serum or plasma in the case of blood. The extracellular nucleic acids are then isolated from said cell-free fraction, commonly plasma, when processing a blood sample. However, obtaining an essentially cell-free fraction of a sample can be problematic and the separation is frequently a tedious and time consuming multi-step process as it is important to use carefully controlled conditions to prevent cell breakage during centrifugation which could contaminate the extracellular nucleic acids with cellular nucleic acids released during breakage. Furthermore, it is often difficult to remove all cells. Thus, many processed samples that are often and commonly classified as “cell-free” such as plasma or serum in fact still contain residual amounts of cells that were not removed during the separation process. Another important consideration is that cellular nucleic acid are released from the cells contained in the sample due to cell breakage during ex vivo incubation, typically within a relatively short period of time from a blood draw event. Once cell lysis begins, the lysed cells release additional nucleic acids which become mixed with the extracellular nucleic acids and it becomes increasingly difficult to recover the extracellular nucleic acids for testing. These problems are discussed in the prior art (see e.g. Chiu et al (2001), Clinical Chemistry 47:9 1607-1613; Fan et al (2010) and US2010/0184069). Further, the amount and recoverability of available extracellular nucleic acids can decrease substantially over a period of time due to degradation.
Besides mammalian extracellular nucleic acids that derive e.g. from tumor cells or the fetus, cell-containing samples may also comprise other nucleic acids of interest that are not comprised in cells. An important, non-limiting example is pathogen nucleic acids such as viral nucleic acids. Preservation of the integrity of viral nucleic acids in cell-containing samples such as in particular in blood specimens during shipping and handling is also crucial for the subsequent analysis and viral load monitoring.
The above discussed problems particularly are an issue, if the sample comprises a high amount of cells as is the case e.g. with whole blood samples. Thus, in order to avoid respectively reduce the above described problems it is common to separate an essentially cell-free fraction of the sample from the cells contained in the sample basically immediately after the sample is obtained. E.g. it is recommended to obtain blood plasma from whole blood basically directly after the blood is drawn and/or to cool the whole blood and/or the obtained plasma or serum in order to preserve the integrity of the extracellular nucleic acids and to avoid contaminations of the extracellular nucleic acid population with intracellular nucleic acids that are released from the contained cells. However, the need to directly separate e.g. the plasma from the blood is a major disadvantage because many facilities wherein the blood is drawn (e.g. a doctor's practice) do not have a centrifuge that would enable the efficient separation of blood plasma. Furthermore, plasma that is obtained under regular conditions often comprises residual amounts of cells which accordingly, may also become damaged or may die during handling of the sample, thereby releasing intracellular nucleic acids, in particular genomic DNA, as is described above. These remaining cells also pose a risk that they become damaged during the handling so that their nucleic acid content, particularly genomic (nuclear) DNA and cytoplasmic RNA, would merge with and thereby contaminate respectively dilute the extracellular, circulating nucleic acid fraction. To remove these remaining contaminating cells and to avoid/reduce the aforementioned problems, it was known to perform a second centrifugation step at higher speed. However, again, such powerful centrifuges are often not available at the facilities wherein the blood is obtained. Furthermore, even if plasma is obtained directly after the blood is drawn, it is recommended to freeze it at −80° C. in order to preserve the nucleic acids contained therein if the nucleic acids can not be directly isolated. This too imposes practical constraints upon the processing of the samples as e.g. the plasma samples must be shipped frozen. This increases the costs and furthermore, poses a risk that the sample gets compromised in case the cold chain is interrupted.
Blood samples are presently usually collected in blood collection tubes containing spray-dried or liquid EDTA (e.g. BD Vacutainer K2EDTA). EDTA chelates magnesium, calcium and other bivalent metal ions, thereby inhibiting enzymatic reactions, such as e.g. blood clotting or DNA degradation due to DNases. However, even though EDTA is an efficient anticoagulant, EDTA does not efficiently prevent the dilution respectively contamination of the extracellular nucleic acid population by released intracellular nucleic acids. Thus, the extracellular nucleic acid population that is found in the cell-free portion of the sample changes during the storage. Accordingly, EDTA is not capable of sufficiently stabilising the extracellular nucleic acid population in particular because it can not avoid the contamination of the extracellular nucleic acid population with e.g. genomic DNA fragments which are generated after blood draw by cell degradation and cell instability during sample transportation and storage.
Methods are known in the prior art that specifically aim at stabilizing circulating nucleic acids contained in whole blood. One method employs the use of formaldehyde to stabilize the cell membranes, thereby reducing the cell lysis and furthermore, formaldehyde inhibits nucleases. Respective methods are e.g. described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,332,277 and 7,442,506. However, the use of formaldehyde or formaldehyde-releasing substances has drawbacks, as they may compromise the efficacy of extracellular nucleic acid isolation by induction of crosslinks between nucleic acid molecules or between proteins and nucleic acids. Alternative methods to stabilize blood samples are described e.g. in US 2010/0184069 and US 2010/0209930. These rather recently developed methods demonstrate the great need for providing means to stabilise cell-containing biological samples, to allow the efficient recovery of e.g. extracellular nucleic acids contained in such samples.
However, despite these rather recent developments there is still a continuous need to develop sample processing techniques which result in a stabilisation of the extracellular nucleic acid population comprised in a biological sample, in particular a sample containing cells, including samples suspected of containing cells, in particular whole blood, plasma or serum, thereby making the handling, respectively processing of such samples easier (e.g. by avoiding the need to directly separate plasma from whole blood or to cool or even freeze the isolated plasma) thereby also making the isolation and testing of extracellular nucleic acids contained in such samples more reliable and consequently, thereby improving the diagnostic and prognostic capabilities of the extracellular nucleic acids. In particular, there is a continuous need for a solution for preserving extracellular nucleic acids in whole blood samples, e.g. for prenatal testing and/or for screening for neoplastic, in particular premalignant or malignant diseases.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome at least one of the drawbacks of the prior art sample stabilization methods. Thus, it is inter alia an object of the present invention to provide a method that is capable of stabilising a cell-containing sample, in particular whole blood. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to stabilise the extracellular nucleic acid population contained in a biological sample and in particular to avoid a contamination of the extracellular nucleic acid population with genomic DNA, in particular fragmented genomic DNA. Furthermore, it is in particular an object of the present invention to provide a method tsuitable for stabilising a biological sample, preferably a whole blood sample, even at room temperature, preferably for a period of at least two, preferably at least three days. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sample collection container, in particular a blood collection tube that is capable of effectively stabilising a biological sample and in particular the extracellular nucleic acid population comprised in the sample.